Negocio familiar
by milly loca
Summary: Esta familia pasaba por dificultades economicas por falta de empleo, pero todo eso cambia con la granidea de cierta peli lila que muy feliz les hace a sus amigos una propuesta que no pueden rechasar, ¿Que pasara con esta familia de aqui en adelante?, entren vean sus aventuras y locuras en el nuevo cafe de la ciudad.
1. Chapter 1

Negocio familiar.

Capitulo 1. La idea de Lammy.

En una tranquila calle al final de la cuadra habia una casa donde habitaba un grupo muy numeroso de amigos, que por este momento atravesaban una mala racha economica ya que en los lugares donde cada uno de ellos trabajaba hicieron recorte de personal y ellos salieron en la lista de despido, ya no tenian nada de dinero ni para comprar un miserable chicle y para dar la sensacion de que comian algo o llenar su cuerpo con algo vital tomaban agua, y ya casi no tenian eso ya que por falta de plata no habian podido pagar el recibo del agua, si sin duda alguna a esta, como a ellos les gusta decirse, familia le rondaba la mala suerte pero todo eso cambiaria ese mismo dia, todos estaban sentados en la ancha y larga mesa de madera del comedor tranquilamente sin hacer nada de provecho, era mas que obvio decir que estaban aburridos hasta que la puerta de la entrada se abrio de golpe haciendo que todos se asustaran por el repentino portazo.

-FAMILIA-Grito Lammy que venia raramente feliz se notaba por la gran sonrisa de su rostro, todos la miraban con raresa ya que se preguntaban el por que de su felicidad-SONRIAN, TENGO UNA IDEA PARA CONSEGUIR DINERO-Volvio a decir a los cuatro vientos, y como si fuera por arte de magia todos se levantaron de sus lugares anciosos por saber la idea de la peli morada.

-¿Asi y como robando un banco?-Preguntaron los gemelos Shifty y Lifty sonriendo con malicia, los demas solo los vieron con miradas que decian ¨ni lo piencen par de cleptomanos¨-Ay nunca nos dejan divertirnos-Dijeron los dos hermanos con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, ¿puedo seguir hablando?-Pregunto un poco molesta Lammy, todos asienten con la cabeza y la dejan hablar-Ok, bueno lo que pasa es que cuando venia de uno de mis paseos por las calles de la ciudad me encontre esto tirado en la calle-Dijo poniendo en la ancha mesa de madera un folleto de una cafeteria y todos se lo pasaron para verlo mejor-¿Y, que me dicen?-Pregunto la chica sonriendo alegre.

Despues de ver mejor el folleto todos, literalmente, hicieron un teamback para poder discutirlo mejor volteando de vez en cuando a ver a Lammy que los miraba curiosa, despues de un rato de discutirlo los chicos dieron su respuesta.

-ACEPTAMOS-Dijeron todos al unisono con una gran sonrisa, sin saber que todos incluida Lammy se estaban metiendo en la boca del lobo.

Ya decidido todos se pucieron en manos a la obra mientras Lammy iba a eso del permiso y todo eso, los demas se quedaron en la casa para arreglar lo que necesitarian para el primer dia de apertura, osea la mañana siguiente, por eso mismo tenian que apresurarse y tenerlo todo listo asi que dividiendose en diversos equipos empezaron a trabajar en cosas diferentes, y un cafe de primera tiene que tener un gran menu, y de eso se encargaban: Petunia, Nutty, Flaky, Splendid, Splendont y Molly.

-Ok, segun tengo entendido tienen que tener nombres y aspecto lindos-Dijo Splendont serio pensando en que poner al igual que todos sus amigos.

-Ah, sera facil entonces-Dijo Splendid tomando una pluma y una hoja comensando a escribir. cuando termino se los mostro a sus amigos-¿Que les parece?-Pregunto mostrando la hoja sonriente.

¨VASO DE AGUA...60¨.

Solo eso decia la hoja, al ver lo que decia la hoja todos se le quedaron mirando serios sin decir nada, hasta que Splendont hablo.

-Splendid, esta bien que tengamos una malisima racha economica pero no vamos a poner algo tan obvio-Le dijo serio a su hermano.

Pero un buen cafe tambien necesita que sus empleados se vean bien en sus uniformes, y del vestuario se encargaban: Cuddles, Lumpy, Luna y Missy.

-Bien, como no tenemos ni un solo centabo para comprar telas, vamos a tener que usar lo que tengamos aqui en la casa-Dijo Luna seria y los otros dos solo asintieron, y fueron entre los tres a buscar lo que sea que les pudiera servir para empesar con su trabajo, al terminar tenian sobre la mesa tapetes, toallas, manteles, entre otras cosas.

-Muy bien chicos, empesaremos con los mas faciles-Dijo Cuddles y los otros dos solo asintieron, y se vieron en la tarea de trasar, cortar, juntar y coser.

Pero un cafe no es cafe sin un lindo y llamativo letrero para atraer muchos clientes, y de eso se encargaban: Shifty, Giggles, Milly, Fliqpy, Mole y Lucy.

-Bueno, necesitamos algo que llame la atencion-Dijo tranquilamente Lucy, y Fliqpy empezo a escribir en su computadora cuando termino les mostro a sus compañeros lo que escribio.

¨CAFETERIA, ENTRA INEPTO Y DAME TODO TU DINERO QUE TENGO DEUDAS QUE PAGAR¨.

Todos se quedaron callados mirando lo escrito en la maquina frente a ellos, eso hasta que Shifty rompio el molesto silencio.

-Uy si, eso va a atraer un millon de clientes Fliqpy-Dijo con sarcasmo el mayor de los gemelos ladrones, lo que provoco que el otro peli verde lo viera molesto.

-Si no te gusta, hazlo tu entonces-Dijo un poco molesto el chico intercambiando lugares con el otro peli verde quien empezo a escribir en la maquina, cuando termino les mostro a sus amigos lo que escribio-¿Y, que tal?-Pregunto Shifty al mostrar lo que escribio.

¨ENTRA A ESTA CAFETERIA, Y TE DOY EL NUMERO DE TELEFONO DE MI AMIGA GIGGLES¨.

Shifty no lo noto pero cerca de el se estaba formando un aura asesina, era Giggles que estaba con ellos y miro lo que Shifty habia escrito en la maquina enfrente de ellos, todos al verla molesta se alejaron de ella y Shifty cuando menos lo pensaba su cabeza ya estaba siendo azotada contra la mesa por una molesta Giggles, despues de separar a la peli rosa del pobre peli verde todo se tranquilizo y los demas tambien pusieron sus ideas para el anuncio pero no quedaba nada bueno o decente que anunciar.

Pero un cafe debe de tener un gran y presentable recibidor, y de los encargados de esa tarea eran: Lifty, Handy, Michy, Flippy, Toothy, Mime, Russell y Sniffles.

-Bien amigos manos a la obra-Dijo la unica chica del grupo sonriendo, Handy solo la miro como diciendo ¨no fastidies¨ a lo cual Michy se disculpo con su amigo avergonzada por lo que dijo, despues de eso les dijo lo que harian-Ok, vamos a mover las mesas de una forma que haya espacio para poder movernos-Dijo y sus compañeros solo asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

Y asi todo paso en paz y tranquilidad mientras ellos trabajaban, cuando de pronto toda la tranquilidad se vio interrumpida.

-NO VAMOS A PONER PASTEL DE NUEZ EN TODO EL MUGROSO MENU-Grito Petunia un poco histerica.

-¿Por que no?, es muy rico-Dijo el de antifaz rojo un poco indignado de que rechasaran su idea.

E inicio una pelea ya que cada uno queria una cosa diferente para poner en el menu del cafe, y las cosas se complicaron mas cuando de un golpe en la cabeza Petunia dejo a la pobre de Molly inconciente y de ahi todos de las palabras se fueron a los golpes y a las mordidas, pero, ¿y Flaky?, ella huyo de la furia de sus amigos.

Pero ese no era el unico equipo en problemas.

-CHICOS, QUITENME ESTA COSA, AYUDENME-Gritaba asustado Lumpy ya que tenia la manga de su chamarra atorada en la maquina de coser, ya que el muy chulito se distrajo con no se que cosa y el resto ya lo saben, mientras tanto sus compañeros luchaban decesperadamente por salvarlo.

Y ni crean que el letrero se salvo de las peleas de equipo y los problemas, ya que eso terminio con una guerra de hombres contra mujeres y Fliqpy de juez, era una verdadera batalla se arrojaban y gritaban de todo, incluso un jarron que fue a dar en la cabeza del disque juez y lo dejo inconciente, pero poco les importo y siguieron con su pelea.

-Chicos pregunta, ¿como fue que todo termino asi?-Pregunto Michy mirando la extraña construccion que estaba frente a ella y sus amigos.

-No tengo ni la mas minima idea-Le respondio Thooty igual de confundido que todos los de su equipo.

Y es que en un descuido de todos ya que empesaron a platicar, buenos todos no ya que uno les hablaba en lenguaje de señas, pero en resumen por ese pequeño descuido todo termino en una especie de arte astracto ya que no le hayaban forma alguna.

-¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?-Pregunto exsaltada Lammy que llegaba junto a Natty y Lampy que la habian acompañado a eso del permiso, mirando frente a ellas, a Flaky escondida de bajo de la mesa del comedor, la pelea del grupo del menu, la guerra por el letrero de chicos vs. chicas, a la ciega y al militar inconcientes, al pobre de Lumpy con una sabana rosa en la manga de su chamarra y la montaña de sillas y mesas, en ese momento Splendont intentaba quitarse a Nutty del brazo ya que lo estaba mordiendo, cuando llega por detras la otra adicta a los dulces y lo golpea en la cabeza con su puño haciendo que soltara al peli rojo.

-AUCH, ¿QUE TE PASA?-Se quejo el come dulces a su amiga sobandose la cabeza.

-Deja de hacer ridiculeses Nutty-Le dijo un poco molesta la chica de pelo verde manzana cruzada de brazos, queria mucho a Nutty pero a veces la desesperaba.

-Familia, reunion, ahora-Dijo Lammy un poco molesta por que no habia nada listo para mañana.

Todos obedecieron y fueron a la sala donde eran todas sus reuniones, claro Splendid cargo a Molly y Flippy arrastro a su hermano a la sala, ya ahi todos tomaron asiento en donde pudieron ya que como eran muchos no cabian en los sillones pero dejando eso de lado la reunion empezo muy bien.

-Chicos, todo tiene que estar listo para mañana ya que Natty, Lampy y yo ya fuimos a eso del permiso y ya nos dieron autorisacion para hacer el cafe-Dijo Lammy de lo mas calmada para despues continuar-Y amable y atentamente les pido, QUE DEJEN DE JUGAR Y SE PONGAN A TRABAJAR-Termino de decir muy enojada, los demas solo atinaron a obedecer y Natty fue con el grupo del menu para controlar a su amigo Nutty y Lampy se fue con los del vestuario, despues de la pequeña reunion Lammy se guiro a los que todabia estaban en el mundo de los sueños y sin previo les tiro una jarra de agua fria encima haciendo que se despertaran de golpe, Molly gritando y Fliqpy diciendo una que otra incuerencia.

-NO SEÑOR JUEZ LE JUERO QUE SOY INOCETE-Grito Fliqpy despertandose sobresaltado.

-OFICIAL YO LE JURO QUE PENSE QUE LO QUE ATROPELLE ERA UN PERRO-Grito Molly despertandose igual que el otro.

Lammy se quedo con cara de WTF al oir lo que gritaron esos dos locos, y solo atino a calmarse y a decirles que se fueran a trabajar a lo cual Molly y Fliqpy obedecieron al instante, y Lammy se fue a su cuarto para ver unas cuantas cosas del cafe, despues de un largo dia de trabajo por fin llego la noche y con ella el amanecer ya que se desbelaron arreglando el mas minimo detalle, despues de arreglar todo se fueron a dormir para recargar pilas para el trabajo, pero los pobres no pudieron dormir mas que 2 horas y media ya que la jefa los levanto muy temprano para sabe que cosa.

-ARRIBA OLGASANES HAY MUCHO QUE HACER-Grito Lammy jalandoles las cobijas y tirando de la cama a los pobres chicos que a duras penas se podian quedar de pie, y entoces se giro y miro como Lumpy caia al suelo de cara todo dormido-Ok, que alguien le lave los dientes y lo meta en su traje por favor-Pidio la chica antes de irse ella tambien a cambiar.

Despues de ese pequeño incidente todos bajaron a la sala donde ya los esperaba Lammy con un monto de folletos tambien ya cambiada con el uniforme del negocio y una gran sonrisa en su carita.

-Ok, ¿y ahora que?-Pregunto Lifty con cara de sueño y estirandose.

-Vamos a hacer publicidad, hya que conceguir clientes-Dijo Lammy sonriendoles y dandoles a cada uno un monton de folletos.

-Pero es temprano-Se quejo Fliqpy con un humor de perros, lo unico que el y los demas querian era dormir.

-Hay no sean llorones-Les dijo la chica peli lila crusada de brazos para luego abrir la puerta y salir a la calle junto a los demas.

Iban por las calles a altas horas de la mañana, todos dormidos sin rumbo fijo y con los animos y las ganas por los suelos no tenian ganas de nada solo de dormir, ¿ES QUE ACASO ESO ERA UN CRIMEN?, con decir que Lumpy iba cargando a Giggles en su espalda ya que la chica cayo dormida en sus brazos, despues de despertarse un poco se dibieron en equipos para cubrir mas terreno.

EQUIPO 1.

Michy.

Lumpy.

Cuddles.

Nutty.

Natty.

EQUIPO 2.

Lammy.

Luna.

Shifty.

Flyqpy.

Mime.

EQUIPO 3.

Milly.

Handy.

Petunia.

Lifty.

Russell.

EQUIPO 4.

Luna.

Mole.

Flippy.

Toothy.

Giggles.

EQUIPO 5.

Lucy.

Splendid.

Splendont.

Molly.

Sniffles.

Flaky.

Missy.

El equipo mas numeroso se fue al centro y los demas a donde quisieran, a las escuelas, las paradas de autobuses, las esquinas de los negosieos que empezaban a abrir, entre otros lugares y aunque mas de uno hiciera ridiculeses para llamar la atencion de la gente todo salio de maravilla, ya de regreso a su casa solo se dedicaron a descansar un rato ya que habian estado caminando por mucho tiempo repartiendo folletos en las calles de la ciudad y tambien se dedicaron a esperar a que les callera un cliente, despues de un rato no llegaba nadie y ya se estaban aburriendo y ya casi le rogaban a dios por un cliente, solo eso pedian un miserable cliente daba igual quien si era un narcotraficante o hasta el mismo presidente solo pedian que alguien llegara a su negocio por una maldita taza de cafe o algo pero nada, ya se iban a rendir cuando derrepente tacaron a la puerta y Natty fue a ver quien era, cuando miro quien era el que tocaba la puerta mecanicamente como si de un robot se tratara se dio la vuelta con una cara de asombro y con la voz mas espantosamente seria dijo...

-Tenemos un cliente.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Reglas y Fan service.

Los chicos solamente se quedaron con cara de sorprendidos no lo podian creer tenian un cliente, por fin las horas de espera valieron la pena en eso Lammy como toda una lider se paro de su asiento y con un tono de autoridad hablo.

-Petunia, Lampy, Lumpy, Nutty y Splendid, a la cocina AHORA-Ordeno a sus amigos ellos solo asintieron y fueron rapido a la cocina, despues se volteo a la otra come dulces y con la misma voz autoritaria le ordeno-Princesa caramelo, dejalo pasar-La apodada princesa caramelo solo asintio y abrio la puerta para dejar entrar al cliente.

-¿Pero que rayos es eso?-Pensaron sincronisadamente todos mirando lo que estaba enfrente de ellos, y ¨eso¨ era el cliente, era totalmente diferente a todo lo ya conocido y ellos que creeyeron que ya lo habian visto todo, en eso Natty ya se iba a ir a la cocina a ayudar a los demascuando ciente que alguien la toma de su muñeca y ese alguien era Lammy-Natty bonita, ve y atiende al cliente-Le dijo con una sonrisa totalmente falsa, que la pobre no tuvo mas remedio que obedecer.

-Buenas tardes señor, mi nombre es Natty y sere su mesera sigame por favor lo llevare a una mesa-Dijo Natty con una sonrisa que escondia todos sus nervios, al dejarlo sentado en la mesa Natty tomo una pequeña libreta que traia con ella para anotar la orden-Digame ¿que desea pedir?-Le dijo el tipo la volteo a ver y la recorrio tada completa y ella sintio unas ganas terribles de salir corriendo de alli pero se las aguanto, el sujeto le dijo lo que queria, ella lo anoto y se fue ahora si corriendo de alli.

Mientras en la cocina todos estaban haciendo nada de provecho, eso hasta que llego Natty y tacleo a Nutty diciendo un monton de cosas que nadie entendia de lo rapido que hablaba una vez ya calmada les dio la orden. -¿Y alguien sabe como demonios haremos esto?-Pregunto confundida Petunia a los demas, todos se encojieron de hombros como diciendo ¨no se¨.

-Ya se, dejenmelo todo a mi-Dijo Lampy sacando de las alacenas 2 latas de Atun, vinagre, sal, pimienta, limon y chilito pikin, puso agua a herbir en una olla y mezclo todos los ingredientes, los demas solo miravan con cara de asco y con ganas de vomitar la extraña mezcla, cuando termino lo sirvio en un plato y se lo dio a Natty para que lo llevara.

-Ve a ver si necesita algo mas-Le dijo Petunia la otra solo acato la orden y se retiro a dejar la orden y ver si el cliente necesitaba algo mas, afuera de la cocina todos en la sala miravan en silencio y con una mirada de terror y nervios lo que pasaba ahi cerca. Mientras en la cocina.

-¿No se les hace que esta muy silencioso alla afuera?-Pregunto Splendid con rareza ya que su familia no era conocida por ser muy silenciosos que digamos.

-Ire a ver que pasa-Dijo Nutty saliendo de la cocina y viendo algo que no le callo para nada bien que digamos y era que el sujeto estaba acosando a su amiga asi que sacando un lado que nadie habia visto nunca se acerco al tipo con un bat que solo dios sabe de donde lo saco le dio en la cabeza al sujeto y con la voz mas seria que tenia hablo-Señor lo siento, pero esta ESTRICTAMENTE PROHIBIDO tocar a las meseras, sobre todo a ESTA-Dijo para despues jalar hacia el a Natty de un modo posesivo, la chica solo se sonrojo y volvio a hablar-Asi que de la manera mas amable y atenta posible le voy a pedir que por favor SE LARGE DE AQUI-Termino de decir gritando y un sujeto salio volando por la puerta de entrada.

Los que estaban en la cocina y en la sala se quedaron con caras de WTF nunca habian visto esa faceta de Nutty ni en sus mas locos sueños se lo esperaban y eso que ellos decian que su amigo come dulces no era para nada violento cuando mucho mordia a quien lo hiciera enojar pero de ahi a golpear a alguien era un paso segun ellos muuuuuuy largo para el, en eso todos sintieron una mirada asesina la cual pertenecia a Nutty que estaba que se moria de la ira y era calmado por Natty para que no cometiera homicidio cuando se dirigio a los que estaban en la sala y estaban mirando todo y con una voz espantosa les hablo a todos.

-¿Me quieren decir, que si estaban mirando POR QUE DEMONIOS NO HACIAN NADA?-Termino por explotar el joven peli verde con una mirada que daba miedo tenia unas ganas inmensas de matar a ese monton de inutiles.

-Ok chicos, todos calmemonos un poco y hagamos una pequeña reunion ¿esta bien?-Dijo la jefa de la casa con todos los nervios del mundo intentando calmar a todos-Ok creeo que esto fue muy peligroso tanto para Natty como para todos en un futuro asi que como dijo Nutty antes de que intentara matar al tipo que entro aqui, este lugar nesecita reglas pero antes, levante la mano el que sea amigo, compañero, lo-que-sea sobreprotector y celoso-Dijo Lammy a lo cual todos los hombres por extraño que paresca levantaron la mano-Ok, ahora levanten la mano la que sea amiga, comañera, lo-que-sea sobreprotectora y celosa-Dijo otra vez esta vez para las mujeres a lo cual todas sin exepcion levantoron su mano-No les da pena chicas no deverian ser tan celosas-Dijo Lammy en tono de desaprobacion.

-Aja y vean quien predica con el ejemplo-Dijo sarcastimente Fliqpy señalando la mano de Lammy que estaba levantada la cual al ver su mano solo la bajo rapidamente haciendose la despistada.

En eso Lammy toma una cartulina verde y con un marcador morado empieza a escribir en ella las reglas del lugar, las cuales son:

1\. No agredir

2\. No molestar a los camreros ni a las meseras

3\. No pedir datos personales

4\. No propuestas indecorosas a los empleados

5\. Y no acosarlos

Cuando termino de escribir en la cartulina se la enseño a sus compañeros y todos asintieron estando de acuerdo con las reglas, despues Lumpy puso el letrero en la estancia de las mesas para que estuviera a la vista de todos entonces fue cuando volvieron a tocar a su puerta y esta vez Splendont fue a abrir para despues volver y empesar a hacer señas que nadie entendia, hacia que las volvio a hacer parecia la niña del exsorcista se estaba retorciendo y nada.

-AH, YA SE, YA SE, ERES LA NIÑA DEL EXSORCISTA-Dijo Splendid como si estuvieran jugando digalo con mimica. -NO GRADICIMO IDIOTA, SON ESTUDIANTES MENSO-Grito exsasperado el peli rojo lanzandole un jarron a su hermano.

-¿Y como changos quieres que te entendamos, si con trabajo les entendemos a estos dos?-Dijo Shifty señalando a Mime y a Missy que solo saludaron a los demas con una sonrisa.

-Ok es hora de trabajar-Dijo Lammy llendo a la puerta para quitar a Splendont y abrir la puerta completamente y dejar entrar a los y las jovenes que iban a pasar un buen rato a ese nuevo cafe-Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes, espero que se cientan agusto estamos a sus ordenes-Dijo la peli lila con una gran sonrisa en su lindo rostro parecida a esas de los comerciales de crema dental.

Pronto los hizo pasar y los acomodo en distintas mesas a hombres y mujeres, y a designar a sus amigos una mesa a cada uno y muy sonrientes fueron a sus mesas designadas.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Petunia y sere su mesera-Dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa llegando con unas cartas del menu en sus manos a su mesa donde estaban 4 chicos.

Y asi transcurrio el dia todos los que no trabajaban estaban en la cocina haciendo las ordenes que les llegaban y los que si tenian trabajo solo iban y benian con las ordenes que les encargaban, todos marchaba bien y sobre ruedas cuando de pronto todo eso termino con un pequeño accidente, debido a que Lumpy iba de regreso a la cocina cuando de pronto el torpe mas torpe de esa casa se tropeso con sus propios pies y se llevo a Lampy, que empujo a Lifty, Lifty cayo encima de Natty, Natty dejo caer su bandeja al piso y Flaky la piso haciendo que se resbalara hacia atras y en un intento por no caerse empujo a Shifty, Shifty perdio el equilibrio y cayo sobre Milly, Milly tomo del tobillo a Splendont, Splendont al intentar caminar cayo y jalo del cabello a Michy, Michy pego un grito y asusto a Giggles haciendo que del susto saltara y empujara a Cuddles, el cual del empujon intentando no caer jalo del brazo a Molly, la chica solo logro caer dejando caer una jarra con agua que traia, Mole que iba pasando por ahi se resbalo con el agua y se llevo Lammy que tratando de no caer agarro a Mime de su ropa y este solo cayo al suelo, el mimo al intentar pararse tomo lo primero que encontro, Missy sintio que le tocaron el trasero y empezo a correr como loca, choca con Flippy, Flippy al no caer le jalo el cuello de la camisa a Fliqpy, que dejo caer una charola de vasos de refrescos que llevaba (cabe decir que los vasos eran de plastico) y le cayeron encima a Splendid, que empezo a correr gritando tonterias (como que se quedo ciego XD), y se tropezo con el que inicio ese alboroto, osea Lumpy y cayo de cara al piso, los que estaban en la cocina solo miraban a su familia con gracia y los clientes con algo de pena.

-TEN MAS CUIDADO, IDIOTA-Le gritaron todos hechando humo por la nariz, era mas que obvio decir que estaban enfadados.

Los clientes solo miraban como le hechaban un sermon al pobre peli azul por no prestar atencion a lo que hacia, pero lo que los miembros de la familia no sabia era que sus clientes agradecian a Dios por el fan service que les dieron ya que mas de un hombre pudo ver debajo de las faldas de las chicas y mas de una mujer alargo la mano para tocar una que otra cosa de los chicos, pero a fin de cuentas ni cuenta se dieron de eso ya que estaban muy acupados sermoniando a su amigo como para darse cuenta, despues de que Lumpy pidiera una disculpa (mas de un millon de veces) a sus amigos y a sus clientes todo marcho con normalidad y las cosas mejoraron ya que despues llego mas gente al lugar, de repente a Lammy se le acurrio una gran idea y llendo a la cocina tomo a los dos mimos y los saco de ahi sin decir nada, todos se asomaron por la puerta de la cocina y vieron que la chica les decia algo a los dos mimos de esa familia, despues vieron como los clientes aplaudian y nadie entendio nada de nada, despues Lammy volvio a la cocina a seguir trabajando.

-Que les dijistes a Mime y a Missy?-Pregunto Flacky confundida, al igual que todos.

-Ya lo veras-Dijo Lammy a su familia con una sonrisa todos solo asintieron y se pusieron a trabajar.

Cuando salieron a repartir las ordenes que les pidieron miraron a Mime y a Missy asiendo trucos en un improvisado esenario que hicieron el dia de los preparatibos y los clientes solo aplaudian a cada truco que esos dos hacian, los camareros y la meseras solo se les quedaban viendo sorprendidos por lo que hacian, eran buenos haciendo trucos y esas cosas y era entretenido verlos haciendolos, los integrantes de esa familia solo llegaron a una conclucion, que esos dos devian de estar en las vegas serian un exito rotundo, al final del dia todos los clientes se fueron a sus casas y los chicos cerraron el cafe agradeciendo por un gran dia de trabajo, pero dejando de lado que Nutty golpeo al primer cliente que tuvieron, el que casi los mata a todos y el "ligero" accidente que tuvieron todo estuvo muy bien.

* * *

Perdonen las pesimas faltas de ortografia, mi escritura es un asco pero sean comprencivos me esfuerzo por hacerlo bien, y espero que disfruten este capitulo que hice y tengo muchas mas sorpresas para ustedes con esta familia de locos.

Bueno espero que les guste, dejen sujerencias, criticas contructivas para que pueda mejorar, y lo que quieran ver en e los siguientes capitulos se aceptan de todo menos yaoi, este no es un fic asi pero bueno.

Ok adios y cuidense, un beso a todos y un abrazo psicologico a todos (no manches ya me paresco al, Hola soy german XD).


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3, publicidad con trampas.

En la noche todos estaban mas que cansados por el trabajo duro que hicieron en ir por la ciudad repartiendo folletos, mas aparte ir y venir con las ordenes que les pedían y mas aparte de todo lo que ya se dijo el accidente tan penoso que tuvieron esa misma tarde, era mas que obvio que estaban cansados pero estaban contentos de que después de todo lo que pasa en ese día todo saliera como lo planearon, en ese mismo rato estaban todos sentados en la sala de la casa contando todo lo que ganaron esa tarde, el encargado de contar lo recaudado era Splendont, anteriormente se habían ofrecido los gemelos Shifty y Lifty pero con el pasado criminal de esos dos era mas que obvio que nadie iba a confiar del todo en ese par, pero dejando de lado eso todos esperaban que fuera suficiente como para cubrir la deuda del agua, una vez contado todo el pelirrojo dio el veredicto.

-Y es suficiente?-Pregunto con un poco de esperanza Flacky.

-No, tenemos que seguir con esto por un buen tiempo si queremos tener mas dinero del que tenemos aquí, no me mal entiendan chicos pero no es suficiente lo que por ahora tenemos-Hablo Splendont con tono serio explicando todo.

Los chicos entraron en deprecion cuando oyeron eso de la boca de su amigo, pero se les fue lo deprimidos cuando Lammy les dijo que tenia una idea y todos con un poco de esperanza decidieron escucharla.

-Chicos no se depriman, por que se me ocurrió algo, en el centro comercial habrán cámaras por que van a anunciar un nuevo negocio ahí y unos de nosotros tenemos que ir para hacer publicidad-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, para después volver a hablar-Ingenioso, eh?-Dijo Lammy con aires de grandeza.

-Pero eso no seria robar publicidad?, y mas aparte nos meteríamos en problemas con los tipos del lugar-Dijo un poco inseguro Sniffles por la idea de su amiga.

-Hay Sniffles deja de ser tan asustadizo y divierte, mas aparte no estamos robando a nadie mas bien estamos haciendo publicidad a nuestro humilde negocio-Dijo Lammy tranquila a su amigo para calmarlo, y después se dirigió a los demas-Y bien, quien quiere ir a hacer publicidad?-Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa a los demas.

Ninguno levanto la mano hasta que al final dos manos se levantaron, eran Milly y Lifty que muy sonrientes se ofrecían a ir muy de temprano al centro comercial a hacer publicidad al negocio.

-NOSOTROS VAMOS-Gritaron muy sonrientes los hermanos menores de Michy y Shifty respectivamente.

-Ok, entonces ustedes dos irán al centro camercial, pero antes todos a dormir por que sera un día duro-Dijo Lammy y todos se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente.

Iban Milly y Lifty muy de temprano al centro comercial para eso de la publicidad iban con el uniforme del café y llamaban un poco la atención pero no les importo y siguieron su camino hasta llegar a su destino, cuando llegaron miraron que el lugar en donde iban a hacer el dichoso comercial era un bar nudista, los dos chicos solo se miraron como diciendo "de verdad piensan hacer un comercial de publicidad para lugares como estos?", pero igual ambos se acercaron a hacer lo suyo.

Mientras en la casa de los chicos.

Estaban todos sentados en la sala cambiando con el control la tele para buscar el comercial de dicho lugar para ver si los chicos ya estaban en escena, cuando por fin dieron con el maldito canal todos esperaron a que comenzara el comercial, y después de tragarse un sin fin de comerciales ya estaba el reportero anunciando el lugar, cuando de pronto llegan de sorpresa Milly y Lifty muy sonrientes.

-HOLA A TODOS, GENTE DEL MUNDO MUNDIAL-Saludo gritando Milly con una sonrisa saliendo junto a Lifty, los dos empujaron al presentador.

Los chicos en su casa al ver eso se quedaron con caras de WTF al ver lo que hicieron esos dos loquillos.

Mientras en el centro comercial.

Estaban los dos chicos peli verdes dando volantes a los que pasaban por ahí muy sonrientes, cuando de pronto llega el presentador a interrumpirlos en sus cosas, era mas que obvio decir que estaba enojado por que lo sacaron del aire ese par de chicos locos.

-USTEDES DOS, NO TIENEN EL DERECHO DE INTERFERIR DE ESA MANERA, VÁYANSE-Grito iracundo el sujeto para que se fueran pero los chicos solo lo voltearon a ver con aburrimiento.

-Ok, nos iremos, pero cuando terminemos de repartir los volantes que venimos repartiendo y anunciar lo que esta anunciando usted y como nuestro café es mejor que este local-Dijo serio Lifty con los brazos cruzados.

En ese momento Milly va hacia el camarografo (que en ningún momento dejo de grabar) y le dijo que apuntara su cámara hacia ellos, después de eso los dos amigos muy sonrientes empezaron a hablar.

-Damas y caballeros, ustedes saben lo que es este lugar?-Pregunto con una sonrisa Milly mirando retadoramente al presentador, el cual pedía en modo de suplica que cerraran la boca.

Su familia que estaba mirando la tele en su casa solo negó con la cabeza como dando a entender que no sabían.

-Pues, ES UN BAR NUDISTA-Grito con una gran sonrisa de superioridad Lifty, el presentador solo se dio un golpe en la cabeza al ver que esos dos demonios con cuerpos de adolescentes habían dicho lo que no quería que dijeran.

-Acaso puede usted traer a su querida familia a esta clase de lugares?-Pregunto Lifty con otra gran sonrisa de inocencia en su falsa cara de ángel.

-No, no puede, en cambio este lugar es mas que apropiado para gente de todas las edades-Dijo Milly con una sonrisita muy parecida a la de Lifty.

Al decir esta parte Milly saco uno de los volantes que traían con ellos y lo puso en frente de la cámara, después de que ya había quedado mas que claro lo que decía el volante Milly lo quito de la lente de la cámara y los dos volvieron a hablar.

-Si, lo que mi compañera dice es verdad se pueden traer a los abuelos-

-A sus primos-

-A su vecino-

A sus hijos-

-A su esposa-

-A su esposa secreta, por que mas de uno a de tener una, no se hagan-Dijo Lifty mirando serio la cámara, Milly solo le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

-Incluso se pueden traer su perro y hasta a su gato-Dijo con una sonrisa Milly después de mirar seria a Lifty por lo que dijo antes.

Después de todo lo que dijeron los chicos el presentador los interrumpió en su publicidad.

-Es eso lo que querían, arruinarme ante mas de nueve mil millones de personas?-Pregunto el hombre con una cara de disgusto.

-Si-Respondieron los dos chicos con total naturalidad ante la pregunta del hombre, el cual estaba que se moría de la rabia.

-Ok, par de demonios con forma de adolescentes, así quieren jugar?, pues entonces juguemos-Dijo el sujeto mas que enojado ahora si ese par de chicos locos lo iban a conocer.

-Oiga, que le párese si jugamos un juego?-Propuso Milly con una sonrisa.

-Que clase de juego proponen?-Pregunto el hombre con curiosidad.

-Que le párese unas vencidas?-Pregunto Lifty con una sonrisa, el hombre también sonrió.

-Acepto-Dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa de superioridad-"Ja, ese par de ingenuos no saben que nadie me gana en las vencidas, les ganare y se tendrán que ir"-Pensó el hombre con una sonrisa confiada.

Después de un rato Lifty y el sujeto ya estaban listos para su prueba de fuerza la cual tenia como premio que el que ganara podía hacer su propia publicidad, la gente que estaba en el centro comercial solo estaba mirando como si dos grandes de la lucha libre se fueran a enfrentar ahí mismo, la familia de los chicos miraba atenta la pantalla de la tele como esperando a lo siguiente que pasaría, mientras que en el lugar donde estaban Milly y Lifty todo estaba en silencio como si fuera un duelo del oeste entre dos bandidos Milly solo miraba atenta como esperando a que pasara algo entre su amigo y ese tipo, después de mucho ambos hombres se sentaron en una mesa que habían traído de uno de los puestos de comida de ahí mismo y con mirada seria pusieron sus brazos en la mesa y ahí fue cuando comenzó, los dos hacían fuerza para tumbar la mano del contrario, todos en el centro comercial animaban a su favorito que era Lifty y Milly solo esperaba a que Lifty le dijera para actuar.

Mientras tanto en la casa.

Todos animaban a Lifty desde ahí como si el chico los estuviera escuchando.

-VAMOS LIFTY NO TE DEJES VENCER HERMANO-Le gritaba como si pudiera oírlo Shifty.

-DEMUÉSTRALE QUIEN MANDA-Grito Nutty con una gran sonrisa.

Esas entre otras palabras gritaban los chicos para animar a su amigo a que le gane a ese sujeto que se atrevió a insultarlos ya que el lema de esa familia era: "si te metes con uno te metes con todos".

Mientras en el centro comercial.

Los dos hombres estaban ya muy cansados ninguno desistía a ser vencidos hasta que Milly actuó, y que fue lo que hizo?, pues noten, estaban los dos contendientes en la mesa y cuando Lifty estaba apunto de perder Milly se puso detrás del sujeto y con tono seductor le empezó a hacer cumplidos de lo fuerte que era y de mas, en cuanto a Lifty, el estaba que se moría de los celos pero se tuvo que aguantar ya que de eso dependía que el ganara, en ese momento Milly le pone las manos en los hombros al sujeto y sin mas le pellizca el nervio que estaba ahí y lo deja inconsciente lo cual le da la oportunidad a Lifty de ganar esa contienda de vencidas.

-OH SI, YO GANE-Grito Lifty con una gran sonrisa y Milly fue a abrazarlo para celebrar su victoria.

Después de eso, los dos chicos siguieron haciendo publicidad de su negocio a su manera jugando, saltando y tirando volantes como si fueran confeti desde el segundo piso del centro comercial, su familia solo miraban la tele con cara de sorpresa esos dos no solo eran buenos robando cosas, si no también robando la publicidad de otros locales en la ciudad, pero de repente tocaron a la puerta de la casa y Cuddles fue a ver quien era, grande fue su sorpresa cuando miro afuera de la casa una gran fila de gente esperando a que abrieran, rápidamente los hicieron pasar y los empezaron a atender, sin duda alguna esos dos eran mas que buenos haciendo publicidad y siempre los iban a mandar a hacerla por el bien de su negocio.

Después de mucho los dos peli verdes regresaron a su casa y también empezaron a ayudar con el trabajo ya que aunque estuvieran muy cansados por lo del centro comercial también tenían obligaciones en el café, después de un gran día de trabajo todos los clientes se fueron a sus casas y los chicos del café cerraron el lugar para ellos también irse a descansar por un día productivo de trabajo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Embargados y equipo de rescate.

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad, en cierta casa todos los habitantes estaban preparándose para un día mas de trabajo cuando de repente escuchan que tocan la puerta de su casa, todos quedaron confundidos ya que por lo que ellos sabían sus clientes nunca llegaban tan temprano a su negocio, pero no les importo y Russell fue a abrir la puerta, al abrirla noto que afuera estaban dos hombres y dos mujeres los cuales vestían ropas elegantes y cerro de golpe la puerta mirando a todos sus amigos con una cara de espanto.

-Que pasa?-Pregunto curioso Toothy al ver a su compañero tan asustado.

-son cobradores y creo que son a los que les debemos-Dijo el pobre chico con un poco de miedo en su voz y su mirada.

-Hay por favor, haber déjamelo todo a mi-Dijo Lammy con una sonrisa quitando a Russell de en medio, el chico peli celeste solo pudo tranquilizarse un poco.

Lammy abrió la puerta y miro que, efectivamente, estaban dos hombres y dos mujeres a los cuales ella les había pedido prestado dinero para sus deudas, la chica se sintió un poco nerviosa pero respiro hondo y se tranquilizo.

-Que desean aquí en nuestro humilde hogar?-Pregunto Lammy con una sonrisa que escondía todo su nerviosismo.

-Lammy, hemos venido a decirte que tenemos una orden de embargo-Dijo uno de los dos hombre, el cual se llama Joseph.

-QUE, EMBARGO?-Preguntaron todos exaltados por la noticia.

-Si, embargo, Lammy te advertimos que pasaría si no nos pagabas lo que te prestamos-Dijo una de las dos mujeres, la cual se llama Lea.

-Lea, Leona, Joseph, Marcus, por favor denme mas tiempo les vamos a pagar hasta el ultimo centavo, pero por favor no nos embarguen-Pidió Lammy de rodillas, pero su suplicas no hicieron mucho efecto en los prestamistas.

-Lo sentimos Lammy, pero ya te hemos aplazado mucho el tiempo de pago, no podemos esperar mas-Dijo Leona un poco apenada por la chica y su familia, ya que a diferencia de su hermana mayor Lea ella si sentía pena por ellos.

En ese momento Lammy se fue corriendo de ahí ya que le ganaron las ganas de llorar y no quería que sus amigos la vieran llorar, en ese momento el segundo "líder" de la casa, el cual era Splendont se paro en frente de los cuatro cobradores y de la manera mas amable hablo.

-Muchachos, NI DE BROMA LOS VAMOS A DEJAR QUE SE LLEVAN ALGO DE ESTA CASA-Grito para después cerrarles la puerta en la cara-Bueno eso de vio de haberlos ahuyentado-Dijo sacudiéndose las manos de un polvo inexistente y con una sonrisa.

En ese momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a los cuatro sujetos con unas caras en extremo serias, querían su dinero y nada ni nadie se los iba a impedir.

-Escúchame bien chico lindo, vamos a tener nuestro dinero y ni tu ni nadie nos lo va a impedir-Dijo Leona seria junto a su hermana y sus dos compañeros masculinos.

En ese momento Lea entra en la casa y toma lo primero que vio que era de valor, y lo que para ella era mucho valor fue Shifty al cual tomo y se lo hecho al hombro como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara, en ese momento su hermanita también tomo algo de mucho "valor" el cual fue el hermano menor el anterior, y los otros dos no se quedaron atrás, Marcus tomo a Flacky y Joseph se llevo a Petunia, los demás solo miraban sin saber que hacer la escena de sus amigos siendo raptados por esos sujetos que estaban sedientos de codicia.

-Nos vamos a embargar a estos, hasta que tengan nuestro dinero se los vamos a regresar-Dijo Marcus con Flacky en el hombro.

Cuando se disponían a irse fue que los chicos raptados reaccionaron y empezaron a gritar mientras que sus captores se los intentaban llevar, Shifty y Lifty tomaron del cuello ahorcando a Splendid y a Splendont, Flacky empezó a gritar y a patalear y Petunia le daba de golpes al sujeto que se la estaba llevando.

-QUE HACEN BOLA DE IDIOTAS?, HAGAN ALGO-Grito Shifty que estaba ahorcando al pobre de Splendid, el cual estaba mas que morado por la falta de aire y estaba agonizando.

En ese momento Lumpy todo serio y tranquilo dio un paso al frente y con voz tranquila hablo a sus amigos.

-Chicos-Dijo con voz tranquila, los otro lo miraron-RESISTAN TODO LO QUE PUEDAN, LOS VAMOS A SALVAR-Grito con una gran sonrisa.

Los chicos solo se quedaron petrificados en sus lugares dejando de hacer resistencia a su "arresto" y sus captores aprovecharon para irse de la casa junto a sus "secuestrados", subieron a un auto negro de procedencia dudosa y lo único que se vio fue el auto arrancar.

-LUMPY, NOS LA VAS A PAGAR HIJO DE...-Antes de que los gemelos terminaran la frase el auto arranco llevándoselos.

Después de que los cobradores se fueran llevándose a los chicos secuestrados y de decirle a Lammy lo que paso con los miembros restantes de su familia que no estaban, después de una larga historia de como sucedió todo empezaron a planear el como los iban a rescatar ya que les habían prometido salvarlos, en ese momento estaban en la sala sentados planificando el rescate de sus cuatro amigos, después de que ya tenían todo listo para el rescate abrieron el café y todo transcurrió bien aunque un poco cansado por que no tenían ni a los gemelos ladrones, ni a Flacky, ni a Petunia para ayudarles pero todos se esforzaron para que todo saliera bien.

Mientras en la casa de Lea.

Estaba la joven mujer en la sala acostada en el sillón grande y con una campana llamo a alguien a Shifty el cual estaba vestido de mayordomo, claro que ni muerto se quitaría su sombrero, fue hacia la joven y con el tono mas educado que podía le hablo.

-Que desea?-Pregunto lo mas educado que pudo, odiaba tener que usar ese ridículo traje.

-Tráeme un vaso de jugo de naranja y apúrate por favor-Dijo ella en tono mandon.

Shifty se fue a la cocina haciendo muecas y maldiciendo su mala suerte, pero sobre todo a la loca que le toco que se lo robara.

-Ojala y Lifty este mejor que yo-Se decía el chico con cierto pesar por como había terminado.

Mientras en la casa de Leona.

Estaba Lifty limpiando la chimenea, como había terminado ahí?, ni el sabia como pero lo tenia que hacer por que aunque esa joven parezca dulce era una fiera si se enojaba, así que mejor hacia lo que le decía, ya hasta parecía el cuento de la Cenicienta, solo que sin las hermanastras, cuando por fin termino de limpiar la chimenea fue llamado por Leona y fue de inmediato.

-Si que desea?-Pregunto el chico un poco cansado por el trabajo que conllevaba limpiar la chimenea.

-Prepara la comida, AHORA-Ordeno al chico, el cual un poco asustado corrió a la cocina.

-"Solo espero que los chicos vengan pronto por mi, solo espero que Petunia este mejor que yo"-Pensó el chico haciendo la comida para su ama.

Bueno que el era un gran cocinero, que si no le iba a ir muy mal.

Mientras en la casa de Joseph.

Estaba Petunia vestida como sirvienta limpiando el cobertizo de la casa de su secuestrador, no le desagradaba tanto limpiar, lo que le desagradaba era que era muy desordenado y eso la tenia un poco estresada pero dejando eso de lado, ya casi terminaba de limpiar cuando de repente llega Joseph de su juego de tenis todo sucio y lleno de sudor, se quito la camisa y los tenis, y los dejo en la sala, algo que a Petunia no le gusto mucho que digamos.

-Joseph, esta bien que quieras tener tu casa como nueva, pero tu no ayudas en nada-Dijo entrando y tomando las cosas si percatarse que Joseph estaba en la cocina tomando agua sin camisa.

-Hay Petunia, relájate no pasa nada-Dijo Joseph en tono despreocupado tomando agua.

-NO LO QUE PASA ES QUE QUIERO QUE ESTA CA...-Se quedo muda al voltear y ver a Joseph sin su camisa, la verdad era que el hombre tenia un físico envidiable para cualquier hombre y deseado por cualquier mujer.

El hombre dejo de tomar agua y al ver a Petunia sonrojada y muda por su físico solo sonrió, algo que la chica noto y se fue de ahí dejando a un vanidoso Joseph mirándola irse.

Mientras en casa de Marcus.

Estaba Marcus mirando una película de terror y Flacky estaba en la cocina haciendo mas palomitas de maíz, cuando termino de hacerlas se las fue a dejar al chico con tranquilidad, pero al momento que pasaron una escena de extremo horror Flacky dio un grito y se abrazo a Marcus con mucho miedo.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, QUITA ESA PELÍCULA ESTA HORRIBLE-Grito toda asustada la peli roja.

-Hay Flacky no seas tan asustadiza-Dijo Marcus con toda confianza.

Flacky se calmo un poco y se quedo con Marcus mirando la película cuando de repente, la luz se va y como tenían todas las luces apagadas ya se imaginaran, los dos se pusieron mas que nerviosos y era mas que obvio que les dio un poco de miedo.

-No te preocupes Flacky, no va a pasar nada-Le aseguro Marcus a su invitada.

La chica pareció tranquilizarse un poco, pero después escucharon un fuerte golpe en la cocina y los dos dieron un gran grito de miedo y se fueron a esconder al armario, como si este fuera un refugio anti monstruos.

Ya en la noche, en la casa de esa familia de locos para ser exactos.

Estaban todos en la sala con todas las luces apagadas y la "jefa" de todos con una lampara alumbrándole la cara, ella estaba en medio de la rueda toda seria sin decir nada, en ese momento alguien hablo.

-Y bien "jefa", cual es el plan?-Pregunto harto de tanto silencio Handy.

-Bueno nos vamos a dividir en cuatro equipos para rescatar a nuestros amigos-Respondió Lammy de lo mas natural.

-Ok, ese plan es genial-Comento Luna, para después seguir hablando-Pero como van a ir los equipos?-Pregunto la chica curiosa.

Lammy lo medito un poco y tomando una hoja de papel empezó a escribir.

Equipo 1.

Luna.

Flippy.

Fliqpy.

Lucy.

Missy.

Equipo 2.

Mime.

Lampy.

Lumpy.

Handy.

Russell.

Milly.

Equipo 3.

Lammy.

Cuddles.

Giggles.

Toothy.

Splendont.

Michy.

Equipo 4.

Nutty.

Natty.

Splendid.

Mole.

Molly.

Sniffles.

Ya con los equipos formados en la hoja y por escrito, Lammy mostró la hoja y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con los equipos que les tocaron, después de eso se dividieron en distintas direcciones para ir a rescatar a sus amigos, el plan era sencillo entrar y salir sin ser vistos si el mejor plan de todos (notese el sarcasmo en mis palabras).

Con el equipo 1.

Missy se subió en los hombros de Fliqpy para poder alcanzar la ventana por la que iban a entrar (por que no iban a llegar y a tocar el timbre fingiendo ser un repartidor de Pizza), cuando ya estuvo a la altura de la ventana la abrió y entro para luego tirarles una sabana que se encontró por ahí y ayudar a subir a sus amigos, cuando ya estuvieron todos en la casa empezaron a registrar cada rincón de la casa hasta que sin querer entraron en la habitación de Marcus y no vieron a nadie tan solo la TV encendida y nada mas, eso hasta que escucharon voces que venían del armario y fueron a ver de que se trataba, cuando abren la puerta de este Flacky y Marcus muertos del miedo gritaron como locos abrazados por las escenas de la película de terror que estaban viendo horas antes en las que el asesino encontraba a la victima y la mataba de la forma mas cruel.

-FLACKY TRANQUILA SOMOS NOSOTROS-La calmo Luna con tono de voz suave.

La chica al ver mejor a sus amigos corrió con ellos y abrazo a Flippy el cual le correspondió a su abrazo, después de Fliqpy miro con una mirada de matador al joven con el que estaba su amiga en el armario, fue hacia el y sin que el pobre le diera tiempo de hablar lo dejo noqueado de un solo golpe en la cara, después de ver que el joven no respondía todos esperando lo peor salieron corriendo de la casa.

-CREO QUE ESTA VEZ SI QUE TE PASASTE-Grito Lucy corriendo lo mas lejos posible de esa casa para, en caso de asesinato no ir a la cárcel.

-CÁLLATE Y SIGUE CORRIENDO-Grito Fliqpy corriendo lo mas rápido posible y jalando a Flacky de su mano.

Con el equipo 2.

Todos estaban en la casa de Joseph que estaba ya oscura, era mas que obvio decir que todo el mundo ya estaba dormido y con la ayuda de Milly que sabia abrir cerraduras entraron a la casa con gran sigilo o por lo menos eso trataron ya que Lumpy por lo oscuro que estaba no miraba bien que digamos y termino tropesandose mas de una vez rompiendo cosa tras cosa, pero fuera de eso todo fue bien y se dividieron para poder buscar mejor.

-Bueno pues aquí no hay nadie-Comento Lampy saliendo de la cocina comiendo un helado de fresa.

-De donde sacaste eso?-Pregunto Russell curioso al ver a Lampy con ese helado de fresa.

-Hay en la cocina-Dijo la chica con simpleza y siguió comiendo su helado.

En ese momento escucharon como algo se oía en una de las habitaciones de arriba era un grito de mujer y todos reconocieron a Petunia, por lo que corrieron rumbo al cuarto de donde venían los gritos de pánico de la chica y vieron a Joseph tratado de matar algo que no lograron percibir pero cuando lograron ver lo que el joven intentaba matar entraron a ayudar, y eso era una cucaracha que estaba en la pared.

-KYAAAAAAA, MÁTALA, MÁTALA-Grito Petunia junto a las demás que estaban gritando como locas.

Cuando por fin la pudieron matar ya que sin que Joseph se diera cuenta el bicho se subió en su cabeza y Lumpy no perdió el tiempo por lo que con la escoba le dio en la cabeza a Joseph y este cayo inconsciente junto con el bicho muerto al suelo, cosa que aprovecharon todos y se fueron corriendo de ahí.

Con el equipo 3.

Ya habían llegado a la casa de Leona y estaban buscando a Lifty por todas partes de la casa, ya se estaban aburriendo cuando escucharon como el chico gritaba por ayuda mientras que estaba encerrado en su cuarto y afuera pudieron ver a Leona gritando cosas de amor para el chico y no se necesitaba ser listo para saber que estaba ebria.

-Lifty, lindo, sal y te haré muuuy feliz-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

-ESTAS LOCA, NO VOY A SALIR DE AQUÍ-Grito Lifty del otro lado de la puerta.

Los chicos sabían que si no sacaban de esa casa al chico iba a terminar MUY mal la cosa, así que actuando rápido Michy dejo inconsciente a la mujer de un solo golpe.

-LIFTY SAL, SOMOS NOSOTROS-Grito Lammy para que el chico abriera.

En ese momento Lifty abrió la puerta y salio corriendo de esa casa aterradora junto a sus amigos.

Y finalmente, con el equipo 4.

Ya estaban todos en la casa de Lea, estaban buscando a Shifty por la casa entera hasta en el sótano y no lo encontraron por ningún lago, eso hasta que escucharon a Lea gritar como la madrastra de cenicienta.

-SHIFTY, VEN AQUÍ, AHORA-Ordeno en un grito la joven.

En ese momento llegaron a la habitación de Lea y vieron al chico con su traje de mayordomo dándole uvas en la boca a la chica que solo sonreía, el chico alcanzo a mirar a sus amigos los cuales le indicaron que se calmara y que lo iban a ayudar, Shifty en ese momento respiro aliviado de saber que sus amigos habían ido por el a ese lugar, en ese momento todos los de ese equipo entraron al cuarto y apuntando a Lea, Natty exclamo.

-DEJA EN PAZ A NUESTRO AMIGO-Exclamo la chica con una mirada de matadora.

La mujer solo sonrió ante tal demostración de lealtad a su amigo, cosa que hizo a Natty enojarse y en ese momento y de un rápido movimiento golpeo en la cabeza a Lea y la dejo inconsciente, y no perdiendo el tiempo todos se fueron de la casa juntos, Shifty respiraba aliviado de que sus amigos lo habían sacado de esa casa de los horrores.

Ya en la casa.

Todos se fueron a descansar y satisfechos por un trabajo bien hecho y "limpio", ya que al día siguiente había trabajo y tenían que descansar bien para poder rendir mas para su trabajo.

-BUENAS NOCHES, CHICOS-Grito Lammy desde su cuarto, en la mudanza ella salio ganando y que no tenia que compartir cuarto.

-BUENAS NOCHES, LAMMY-Gritaron los demás desde el cuarto que compartían.

Y tras esa despedida todos se quedaron dormidos.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno aquí me tienen de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo de "Negocio familiar", así que sin mas platica empecemos.

Nota: Como ya saben los personajes no son míos, todo a sus creadores, claro a exepcion de unas cuantas personajes creados por mi jejeje.

* * *

Chapter 5: Nueva mascota, pelea de dulces y mas problemas.

Era de día en la ciudad, todo era paz y tranquilidad, una chica de cabello lila se despertaba tranquilamente, fue a la ducha para poder asearse y se empezó a cambiar con el uniforme de su negocio, si damas y caballeros, esa chica era Lammy que se preparaba para otro día de trabajo en el café, pero en ese momento se percato de que sus compañeros no estaban despiertos, así que fue a la habitación donde el resto de gente dormía tranquilamente y entro llamándolos.

-ARRIBA FAMILIA, QUE HAY TRABAJO QUE HACER-Grito entrando por la puerta, y cuando menos se lo esperaba miles de almohadas (no recuerdo si así se escribía) fueron a dar contra ella.

-CÁLLATE, DEJA DORMIR AL PRÓJIMO-Grito Fliqpy irritado para volverse a acostar junto a Flacky, que estaba en medio de el y Flippy.

-Sera mejor que se levanten o voy a traer la manguera-Dijo para después irse tranquilamente.

Todos al momento en que dijo la palabra "manguera", como un rayo se levantaron de sus camas y se empezaron a alistar para comenzar a arreglar la casa antes de abrir, cuando terminaron de arreglarse se pusieron a limpiar la casa para el momento en que después abrir el negocio y empezar con el trabajo, por alguna rara razón Nutty no estaba en la casa, lo cual poco les importo a todos y siguieron arreglando la casa, cuando terminaron se dedicaron a desayunar algo para tomar fuerzas para el trabajo y rendir mas, cuando en ese momento entro Nutty muy feliz y contento a la casa.

-CHICOS, ADIVINEN LO QUE ME ENCONTRÉ-Grito feliz el joven peli verde mientras sostenía algo detrás de su espalda.

-Dinero?-Pregunto Shifty sin mucho interés.

-No

-Ropa?-Pregunto petunia.

-No

-Un pato?-Pregunto Cuddles.

-No

-Una espada en una piedra?-Pregunto Giggles.

-Si, DIGO NO

-Un pastel?-Pregunto Luna.

-No

-Calzones?-Pregunta Lumpy.

-No, no puedo creer que sean unos lentos adivinando-Dijo Nutty harto de tantas respuestas random.

-Entonces, que encontraste?-Le pregunto cansado Splendid.

-Pues miren, cuando venia de regreso de la dulceria, que cabe decir que no me dejaron comprar nada por que tanto Natty, como yo seguimos vetados de ahí, me encontré-Hace una pausa dramática-UN GATITO, AH QUE ESTA BONITO?-Dijo a los gritos sacando de detrás de el al pequeño gato negro con ojos verdes.

Todos miraron al gato por unos momentos, la verdad les gustaba la idea de tener una mascota, ya que desde la ultima que tuvieron o mas bien, las ultimas que tuvieron (las cuales fueron un canario, su primer gato y un perro, todos a la vez) no habían vuelto a tener una mascota, ya que las que tuvieron terminaron mal, el canario sucumbió al gato, el gato sucumbió al perro, y el perro al auto del vecino, y desde eso no volvieron a adoptar animal alguno, pero ya era hora de tener una nueva mascota, así que terminaron estando de acuerdo con que el gato se quedara, y después se pusieron a pensar nombres para su nuevo integrante.

-Que les parece, Bola de pelos?-Pregunto Splendont, todos se le quedaron mirando serios-Lo se, yo también pienso que es tonto-Dijo después de un rato.

-Bueno personas, primero lo primero, es hembra o macho?-Pregunto Molly curiosa, nadie dijo nada.

En ese momento Flippy se acerca a verificar si es chico o chica el gato.

-Es hembra-Dijo después de un rato.

En ese momento todos se ponen a pensar, hasta que a Missy se le prende el foco y tomando una hoja de papel (ah, como tiene hojas estos XD), escribió un nombre y después se lo mostró a Mime, el cual solo asintió con una sonrisa, los demás se les quedaron viendo confundidos no entendían nada.

-Que tanto se traen esos dos?-Pregunto Sniffles confundido mirando a los dos mimos.

Después de eso los dos mimos de la familia les mostraron la hoja en el cual estaba escrito el nombre para en gato.

-Kirara?-Pregunto Flacky, los dos callados solo asintieron sonrientes.

-A mi me gusta, todos a favor?-Pregunto Lammy.

-SI-Respondieron todos a la vez.

Después de eso todos abrieron el local (su propia casa XD), y empezó a llegar gente, las damas que llegaban solo suspiraban con la presencia de la gatita en el lugar la cual se dejaba acariciar por todos, todos estaban en paz trabajando tranquilamente Mole y Molly estaban en la cocina preparando las ordenes que de milagro les salían perfectas (Mime y Missy les ayudaban) y los demás solo iban y venían con las mismas, en ese entra Natty a la cocina y va directo a la alacena para sacar algo, cuando en ese momento va llegando Nutty también a la cocina, pero al ver a Natty sacas una bolsita llena de dulces (que ella escondía), se prendió la mecha de la dinamita que eran esos dos.

Mientras afuera.

Se escuchaba un escándalo en la cocina lo cual les llamo la atención, pero de pronto se empezó gritos y todos reconocieron a solo cuatro voces las cuales eran Mole, Molly, Natty y Nutty, estos últimos soltaban palabrotas, en eso también reconocen un olor a quemado y salen corriendo de la cocina Mime y Missy y se acercan al miembro de su familia mas cercano, el cual era Russell.

-Que pasa en la cocina?-Les pregunto a ambos mimos, los cuales movían los brazos frenéticamente.

Nadie les entendió y ellos lo sabían, hasta que Mime les escribió en una hoja de papel lo que pasaba.

-Ah, que Natty y Nutty se están peleando por dulces, eso es típico de ellos, pero porque huele a quemado?-Pregunto Michy curiosa.

Missy les escribió la respuesta.

-Ah, se esta quemando la cocina-Dijo tranquilamente Shifty-QUE?, QUE LA COCINA SE QUEMA?-Pregunto al darse cuenta de lo que había leído.

La noticia llego a oídos de las personas que, como la estampida que mato a mufasa en el rey león, salio despavorida del lugar, en ese momento salieron los ciegos y los adictos al dulce corriendo y gritando que se quemaba la cocina, todos se fueron directo a la cocina a intentar apagar el fuego, pero nada daba resultado, eso hasta que llego Splendont con un extintor de fuegos (que solo dios sabe de donde lo saco o a quien se lo robo) y apago el fuego.

-Listo, eso estuvo cerca-Dijo respirando pesadamente.

Todos suspiraron con alivio, pero en ese momento llegaron los gemelos ladrones, Giggles, Sniffles y Lampy con una manguera industrial.

-CUIDADO, ABRAN PASO-Gritaron todos apurados.

-ABRANLE A LA LLAVE, CHICOS-Grito Lifty a Cuddles y Toothy, los cuales estaban afuera.

Los chicos abrieron la llave, pero de la presión del agua todos los que sujetaban la manguera fueron empujados hacia atrás y el pobre de Splendont termino por los suelos, pero la cosa no termino ahí ya que la manguera se movía como si fuera una serpiente y azotaba a quienes estaban sujetos a ella contra la pared, el suelo, el techo y las ventanas, mientras mojaban toda la casa y sus habitantes que solo corrían de un lado para el otro intentando escapar de esa caso que los "atacaba", después de un rato, Flippy pudo salir y cerrar la llave del agua lo cual hizo que la manguera dejara de funcionar y quienes se aferraban a ella con fuerza cayeran al suelo, todos estaban mirando al rededor de ellos y vieron todo quemado, mojado y roto.

-Esto esta mal-Dijo Lammy con tono de pesar en su voz-Bueno chicos, creo es todo por el día de hoy-Dijo con tono cansado en su voz.

Después de eso Natty y Nutty resivieron un castigo, ya que en un principio fueron los que con su pelea provocaron el incendio, después de eso, pusieron en la puerta de entrada un letrero que decía "Cerrado por remodelacion", así empesaron a reparar todo ayudando entre todos.

-"Necesitamos vacaciones"-Pensaron en conjunto todos mientras arreglaban el lugar.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Un día de descanso y malos entendidos.

Ya habían trascurrido unas semanas desde los accidentes ocurridos los primeros días en el café y todo iba de maravilla, ya habían podido pagar la mitad de sus deudas, comprar comida y demás, pero Lammy se dio cuenta de algo, algo muy importante, no habían tenido ni un solo dia de descanso y eso estaba muy mal, así que mientras todos dormían, ella se puso a planificar un gran día libre lleno de diversión.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se despertaron temprano, ya se habían acostumbrado a eso, pero notaron algo que no estaba bien, ellos se levantaron pero la "líder" del grupo no, cosa que les llamo la atención, pero igual le dieron de comer a Kirara (por si ya lo habían olvidado, adoptan un gato en el capitulo anterior) y se pusieron a desayunar, todo era tranquilidad hasta que escuchan que bajan la escalera corriendo y cuando se dan cuenta Lammy entra a la cocina disparada directo al comedor asustando a todo el mundo.

-Chicos, les tengo una noticia importante-Dijo con una sonrisa, todos la miran con interés y curiosidad-TENDREMOS UN DÍA LIBRE DE TRABAJO, ¿QUE LES PARECE?-Grito con emoción.

Al instante todos sonrieron, lo que habían deseado desde que empezaron con ese trabajo se había cumplido.

-Ok, todos tengan listas sus cosas, por que iremos a la playa-Dijo Lammy sonriente.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo ya tenían todos listo, incluso una tienda de campaña por si se quedaban hasta tarde, después de eso ya se habían puesto en marcha a la playa, una vez que llegaron todos se pusieron a armar la tienda y poner las cosas para un día tranquilo en la playa, todos se fueron a hacer cosas distintas, como por ejemplo, jugar en la arena, meterse al mar, jugar bromas pesadas a los demás, entre otras cosas, en resumen era muy divertido estar ahí por primera vez desde que empezaron a trabajar, podían disfrutar de un día libre.

Pero en la tienda de campaña (así se les llama en mi país, pero ustedes díganle como quieran), estaba Sniffles recostado bocabajo quejándose de un dolor en la espalda, cuando en eso llega Nutty para ver que le pasaba a su querido amigo.

-Oye, ¿estas bien?-Le pregunta al verlo quejarse.

-No, no estoy bien tengo un dolor insoportable de espalda-Le respondió haciendo un gesto de dolor.

-Ah, pues fíjate que yo se como quitarte ese dolor de espalda, no te muevas-Le dijo acercándose a el.

Mientras afuera de la tienda.

Ya todos se estaban agrupando para ir a comer, pero cuando llegaron escucharon ruidos extraños provenir del interior de la tienda y pudieron reconocer las voces a la perfección, eran las voces del "dulce príncipe" y del "genio" del grupo.

-Ah, Nutty...se siente bien-Dijo la voz de Sniffles en un gemido.

-¿Verdad que si?, ahora no te muevas, ya que lo que sigue puede ser algo mas rudo-Hablo la voz de Nutty tranquilamente.

Todos afuera ya tenían un "ligero" sonrojo, ¿a que se refería Nutty con "mas rudo"?, no paso mucho cuando escucharon un quejido de dolor.

-AH...NUTTY MAS DESPACIO...ESO SI QUE DUELE-Se quejo en un grito el chico de gafas.

-Te lo advertí, ahora quédate quieto, que si te mueves es mas difícil-Le hablo el come dulces con voz seria.

La mitad de la la "familia", ya tenían una hemorragia nasal por imaginarse cosas, demasiado sucias de lo que esos dos podían estar haciendo y otros como Fliqpy solo se reían por lo bajo de las caras de WFT de sus amigos, ya que era gracioso verlos con cara de shock.

-Espera Nutty, mejor pon tu mano aquí-Hablo la voz de Sniffles con tono tranquilo.

-No así es mas difícil, mejor sigamos como estamos-Dijo la voz de Nutty.

-Es que, ya de por si es incomodo que estés arriba de mi, y con tu mano donde esta lo es aun mas-Dijo la voz de Sniffles con un tono de pena.

Todos se quedaron en shock al oír las palabras de su amigo, ahora mas que nunca estaban seguros de que sus amigos estaban haciendo algo que no les iba a gustar para nada, pero ni tiempo de pensar cuando escucharon algo, que sin duda les colmo la paciencia.

-AHH...Nutty...no aprietes tan fuerte-Se quejo Sniffles con algo de dolor.

-Deja de ponerte tan duro, tu flojito y cooperando-Respondió la voz de Nutty.

Ahora si, esos dos los iban a oír muy seriamente, sin avisar ni nada todos entraron para ver que RAYOS pasaba ahí adentro, al hacerlo notaron que Nutty, efectivamente estaba encima de Sniffles, pero no haciendo lo que ellos pensaban, si no que le estaba dando un masaje en la espalda, Nutty y Sniffles los miraron confundidos ya que no entendían lo que pasaba y el por que de su repentina reacción.

-¿EH, que ocurre?-Pregunto curioso Nutty.

-Ah, ¿es esto lo que estaban haciendo?-Pregunto Luna de lo mas confundida, Nutty y Sniffles intercambian una mirada y luego asienten.

-Verán, es que a Sniffles le dolía la espalda y decidí darle un masaje para que se relajara-Les respondió calmado Nutty a todos sus amigos.

Después de ese "pequeño" mal entendido todo volvió a ser divertido y todos suprimieron ese mal recuerdo en lo mas hondo de su subconsciente, y después de pasarlo bien todos volvieron a su casa por que al día siguiente había trabajo que hacer, al llegar a la casa todos se metieron a bañar (obviamente tomando turnos) para quitarse la arena de la playa, una vez ya limpios y cambiados fueron a cenar algo al comedor y le dieron de cenar a su querida gatita, Kirara, y después todos se fueron a descansar, Lammy dormía con la mascota de la casa en su cuarto, pero antes de que todos se retiraran a descansar (excepto Nutty y Sniffles que ya se habían ido) llamo a todos para decirles una ultima cosa.

-Ni una sola palabra de lo que paso hoy, ¿entendido?-Dijo en voz baja para que los otros dos no escucharan.

Entendido-Dijeron todos, bueno dos lo escribieron pero igual el mensaje fue captado.

Después de lo ocurrido en la playa nunca los iban a poder mirar de la misma forma.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta este nuevo capitulo que espero disfruten y se rían mucho, aquí hubo una "pequeña" insinuación a yaoi por que me pareció gracioso, pero bueno ustedes juzguen, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, bueno adiós y cuídense.

un beso y un abrazo a todos.

Milly loca, fuera.


End file.
